Asthma is a common disorder characterized by airways hyperactivity resulting from environmental exposures activating genetically programmed abberant pathways to autonomic dysfunction and inflammation. The hypothesis of this project is: genomic markers unique to asthma will be identified and lead eventually to curative treatment. At present, a registry of asthmatic patients according to individual characteristics and collectin of genomic DNA from these patients is underway. In the future, these will be available for correlation of clinical characteristics and specific genotypes.